His light is fading out
by Lizzyluv
Summary: The last moments of the prince's life, counted from the point of view of the people with whom he shared them... characters do not belong to me
1. Chapter 1

Joseph's POV

I still remember that fateful night, when I received one of the worst calls: "a terrible accident has occurred."

I was alone in my room; something prevented me from sleeping, although I tried. After a moment I decided it was better to try to work a little and call Morpheus to accompany me.

I arrived at the security office trying to review the pending reports, when a breeze surrounded me. Where did that breeze come from? I'm not sure ... the office was completely closed and sealed ... and my cell phone rang.

I arrived at the indicated place as fast as I could ... and my breath stopped for a second when I saw how unfortunate the accident was. Two vehicles, or what was left of them, a body inside the red vehicle, had obviously passed away. The limo was turned over. I looked inside, trying to find him but he was not there.

I did not feel anything, but I feel that my tired soul was running away with jets.

And in the distance, I saw him; He was lying on the road ... in the distance you could hear the sirens of ambulances ringing in the forgotten night. I could not help but notice gasoline, blood and the body of Prince Phillipe mixed on the ground ... and I felt the light go out.

I trembled. I could not move. There were metals from both vehicles blocking the way and my despair began to increase.

I struggled looking for an entrance to go listen to his heart ... with my hands confused I do not understand how I can stand still. I do not understand how I went through the metals and I got to him ... he child that I saw growing up and becoming the great man he already was. The future King.

I listened to Scott trying to comfort Samuel, telling him that it was not his fault and that he must resiste, ambulances were nearby.

When I got to the prince's side he turned and looked at me; I saw his eyes full of fear. I still cannot understand how he managed to get out and get to that place with so many wounds: I guess he wanted to do good to help others without realizing the bad state he was in.

"I'm scared" was the only thing he managed to tell me, because the paramedics arrived.

The ambulance ran as fast as it could. They knew that the prince was in very bad condition.

I was behind in my vehicle, as fast as the ambulance and suddenly a thought came to my head, but I did not understand where it came from. it must come directly from him: "between life and death, I think how much I would like to be in my bed."

15 minutes have passed since we arrived and here I am, outside the area where they are working on him. And they stop. A doctor comes out and tells me that the Prince has asked me to enter.

And there I see him. In a bed covered in tubes and blood. He looks at me and smiles as always when he does something wrong. But now it's a bitter bed smile. He tells me that he feels like a target with so many needles that have nailed him. He jokes about his luck; It makes him feel stronger.

"Joseph" he tells me "do not let Mommy know I was not wearing a seatbelt" and he closes his eyes to rest. His light is going out.

And I remember her. She must know that the child of her live is fading.

I got to reach her.

Clarisse's POV

I cannot sleep. something startled me, and I feel something in my chest that I cannot figure out what it is. I take my cell phone and write a text to Pierre that simply said, "Mommy loves you too much, take care of yourself a lot". Not a minute passed when Pierre answered. I sighed. he was fine. Phillipe had written me early saying he would go to a meeting, but he would be back in time to get enough sleep. We had plans to travel to the USA for his daughter's birthday. The next morning, we would have a breakfast meeting and we would try to talk to his ex-wife so that she would allow us to advance the time we had suggested to speak with Amelia.

Samuel was going to take him. I trust in him.

I hear ambulances in the distance. Something in my stomach makes me feel uneasy. I take a book and I decide to read a little until Morpheus decides to visit me.

An hour went by and I was still the same. For some reason I could not understand the words I read. my brain was numb.

Somebody knocked the door. I ran to the door, not even trying to take my robe. And there was Joseph. his eyes and hands told me what I feared most.

"What happened?" I asked for

"An accident" he just managed to tell me.

"who?"

"Phillipe" and he sighed.

"is he ...?"

"No, but it is in very bad condition"

I enter the closet quickly only because Joseph did not let me go in my pajamas. When Olivia came in to help me, I was ready. I took the first thing I found. She tried to help me, but in those moments the last thing I wanted was to lose more time. Today I will visit the hospital as a mother, not as a Queen, I do not care how people see me without makeup and without fixing my hair.

The security personnel had the hospital protected it, so I was not long until I got to Phillipe's door.

There was my baby. With his eyes closed and his own light turning off. I dropped my bag to the floor and ran to his side. I took his hand, it was cold.

"Phillipe, my love, please open your eyes for mom." there was no answer.

An alarm went off and two nurses came in. Joseph helped me up and pulled me away from my son's side.

A doctor came in and closed a curtain and I heard his life pass by and the soft beating of his heart; a hint understood and the most awkward goodbye: "I love you baby of my life"

the light went out with a tremor of the child of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pierre's POV**

That day darkened earlier than normal. There was something in the air that made it different from the previous days but not in a good way.

That rain that did not stop, was making me restless. I did not intend to go anywhere, but I thought the rain would not let me. I decided to continue reading my book, until a while later I decided to say my prayers before going to sleep.

When I finished, and I realized that it was too early to go to bed, I received a text from Phillipe that only said: "I got fed up with this meeting, I think I'll be home soon, rest, brother"

I went to bed, but with a sense of emptiness that I did not know where it came from and I could only think of my father and my brother: how I broke their hearts when I abdicated. My father just wanted me to be a great King and my brother just wanted to raise his daughter. Thank God both forgave me.

The phone rang again, and I thought it would be my brother to tell me something funny had happened, but it was a text from my mother. I smiled at the time it was; she should already be asleep, but I think the rain did not let her sleep. I just replied: "I love you, Mommy, I'll be fine, I'm already in bed"

I tried a thousand ways to close my eyes and rest, but I could not, until fatigue defeated me.

One of the advantages of living relatively close to Genovia is that the news reaches me quickly.

It was still 3 o'clock in the morning when someone knocked on the door of my little apartment. It was Victor; He used to be my bodyguard when I was still a prince.

I was so surprised to see that I did not pay much attention at the beginning. But in his eyes, I saw sadness and regret

"Victor, what is going on? Is mother ok?"

"Yes, Pierre, she is" he said without looking me in the face "I hope she is fine now"

With those words I had already realized that something bad had happened. He looked me in the eye and I know he saw how mine were filled with tears to imagine what could have happened.

"I wanted to be the one to tell you, Pierre, but it's harder than I thought, so I'll say it: Phillipe is dead, he had an accident a few hours ago and he could not resist."

My legs felt like jelly. If it had not been for Victor, I would have reached the floor.

"Take me with mom." I did not mind going in pajamas. I just wanted to be with my mother so that together we could find a way to cope with this terrible loss.

I took my phone and got in the car. Halfway down the road, I turned it on to warn the bishop of my sudden departure when I realized I had not seen a message that had arrived several hours ago.

It was Philippe's.

"I love you, bro"

my world collapsed


	3. Chapter 3

**Amelia's POV**

It was a cold morning. In the environment it felt strange. I thought it would be because of the debate I had to present at school. But it was not the nervousness of each morning. This one was different.

I sighed after getting dressed. Through the window I could see the grayness of the sky, as if he wanted to tell me something. I was about to tell mom that I was sick, so I would not go to school. I sighed.

I looked at my father's picture. I still did not understand why he had never come looking for me. I felt that something was missing ... maybe to feel his embrace to me. All the words he wrote to me in his letters were beautiful and full of deep feeling, but it was not the same. I wanted to hear them from his voice.

That morning I imagined what his voice would be like, what it would be like to see his big green eyes. I sighed again.

Mom always told me that in the right time it would happen. I knew that she too was thinking about him, more than she could admit. He had been the love of her life.

Grimacing, I looked out the window again. There was a strange feeling in my chest.

The telephone rang. Mom hurried to answer. I looked at the clock; It was already late, so I prepared to go down.

Mom was sitting at the table looking at nothing with the phone still in her hand

"Mama, are you okay?" I asked, "Who was on the phone?"

"Mia" she said to me, taking my hand and getting up "I do not know how to tell you this." I saw how his eyes crystallized with tears. I panic.

"Just shoot, Mom"

she sighed

"Mia, your father had an accident and unfortunately he died a few moments ago. I'm so sorry my love, I know you had the illusion of seeing him "and she allowed herself to spill her tears

I could not cry at that moment. She told me I could skip school and walked back to my room. I changed into my pajamas and took the picture of my father and one of the teddy bears that he had given me, and I allowed myself to cry on the pillow.

I would never meet him.

My heart crushed.


End file.
